1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for training students using a simulation. Still more particularly, the present disclosure provides a method and apparatus for training students in aircraft operations using a simulation.
2. Background
Aircraft training involves teaching students procedures regarding aircraft. These procedures may include, for example, maintenance procedures, flying, and other suitable procedures. With aircraft training, a training course may be employed to teach students operations with respect to various types of aircraft. The training courses include theoretical or classroom learning performed on the ground.
Additionally, students may perform operations using a simulation. The simulation may be, for example, a flight simulator or a maintenance simulator. A simulator is software and/or hardware used to simulate various situations. A simulator may simulate a cockpit or flight deck of an aircraft. Further, a simulator may also simulate tools and/or procedures used by maintenance personnel.
When simulations are performed, an instructor may provide feedback. In some simulations, an instructor may take the form of a role player. For example, with combat simulations, a student may operate one simulator to fly to a target or a goal. The instructor may play an enemy pilot in another simulator.
With simulations, another instructor may monitor the actions being performed by the student in the simulator. In some types of training, the simulator may include a synthetic role player. Artificial intelligence or other types of processes may be used. After performing simulations using a simulator, a student may then perform practical exercises on or in an aircraft.
With the use of instructors, the ratio of students per instructor may result in bottlenecks in training pilots and/or maintenance personnel. An instructor may be capable of only working with some set number of students in an efficient manner. Automated performance and assessment systems may be limited in the skills and feedback that may be provided using currently available simulators.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus to train students using simulations that overcome the problems discussed above.